


Your Hand In Mine

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gryffindor John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock, distance in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is on a long trip away from Hogwarts, and John misses him. Blatant fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'gloves'. Yes I happen to consider Sherlock a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin. So sue me. 
> 
> I own neither Harry Potter nor Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock has been away much too long. John is beginning to miss the lanky Ravenclaw lurking about the Gryffindor common room at all hours, waiting for him to come down and, if John takes too long, snapping at everyone who even looks at him for a picosecond that they’re an idiot.

(Turns out members of other Houses provoke the same slide effect that a boy trying to get into the girls’ dorm does; apparently Hogwarts itself has integrated inter-House rivalry and suspicion. Though to be fair, some of the Slytherins do make John’s skin crawl - House equality be damned, Mycroft and Irene Adler will always be creepy)

Merlin's pants, he’s even beginning to miss being ignored. Usually the silent treatment makes his blood boil - Sherlock’s so clingy one moment and then seems not to care the next - but right now just having Sherlock in the room would be enough. Next best thing, then.

Carefully, John unfolds the single black leather glove Sherlock left with him and slips it onto his left hand. It takes a moment; they’ve worn the charm down from repeated use, but soon warmth blossoms around his hand, giving him the feeling he’s gripping Sherlock’s long elegant fingers tightly in his own.

John has no idea what spell Sherlock used, but that’s not all that makes it brilliant.


End file.
